In the present construction when the fan engine is subjected to nacelle and thrust induced engine loads large blade clearances in the fan and the low pressure compressor are necessary to avoid contact between the blade tips and the case at high loads. The performance of the engine could be improved by reducing the clearance necessary for the blades of the fan and low pressure compressor. In resolving this bearing support construction there has been the need to consider the power shaft assembly also located at the intermediate compressor case where the #2 bearing is located since any support modification for the bearing cannot interfere with this assembly. Generally, the #2 bearing is supported from the case at a point forward of the power shaft assembly.